


You Deserve

by Auroras5tar



Series: Seongjoong Week 2020 [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista!Hongjoong, Busy Cafe, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Massages, Mild Language, Overworking, Smooth!Seonghwa, stressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroras5tar/pseuds/Auroras5tar
Summary: Seonghwa finally asks Hongjoong out on that date he wanted, but he didn't expect the first date to be like this.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Seongjoong Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763071
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	You Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> This is the long awaited(and requested!) date part of Welcome to Sunrise Cafe. You don't have to read it if you haven't. There's not much mentioned from the first one. Hope you enjoy!

It had been almost a month since Hongjoong had gotten Seonghwa’s number, and the two had been talking regularly and could even say that they had gotten to be close friends. Seonghwa would occasionally visit, but it was now finals week for the nearby college, so the education major was busy studying. Finals week was always hell for not just the students but for him. All of his employees were college students, so he often cut back their hours if they needed to focus on studying since he remembered the stress during that time, leaving mainly himself to work and hoping there were no unusual rushes.

He was alone now during one of those unusual rushes, so he was taking and filling orders quickly as if it was a practiced art, which it was in a way. Even though he may look as tired and frazzled as the students ordering, he never slowed or let his smile falter since he remembered how finals were. He knew that just a smile could make him feel a little better, so he wanted to cheer someone up or give a little positivity to all the students visiting his cafe. It’s also the reason why cheery dance songs were playing mixed in with some softer songs that were good to relax to.

He glanced up at the clock on the wall, wishing time would go by faster since he knew San and Jongho’s shifts started in half an hour. Hongjoong was honestly not sure if he could last much longer since the line seemed never ending. Especially when he had to duck into the back to replenish the pastries. It seemed as if the line grew in that short amount of time, so he worked as quick as he could manage without messing up the orders.

Relief flooded his veins when the bell chimed and San walked in with Jongho and Seonghwa, the latter of which was wearing blue skinny jeans tucked into black boots and a purple sweater despite the warming temperatures. The barista was a bit confused on why Seonghwa had come with the other baristas, but he couldn’t dwell on it as he continued filling out orders. Though, he did note that Jongho noticed how overrun he was and quickly rushed up to help him without even changing first, which gifted the younger male with a thankful smile.

With Jongho’s help, the line was gone quickly, and Hongjoong leaned over the counter with his elbows planted firmly on the material before placing his face in the crook of his elbow for a while as Jongho got ready. He could hear San still talking with Seonghwa, but Hongjoong didn’t have the energy to tell him off at the moment, too stuck in his drained world until he felt a hand rub along his spine.

He jolted slightly and looked up blearily, noticing that it was Jongho staring down at him in concern. Hongjoong blinked and rubbed his eyes before running a hand through his hair and then rubbing his face. 

“Hyung, you ok?”

That question grabbed San and Seonghwa’s attention, but they tried to make it discreet even though Hongjoong noticed despite his overworked state with frayed nerves as well as running on fumes. He hummed non-committedly and nodded, his voice weighing down with a nearly indiscernible heaviness.

“I’m fine, Jongho. Just… give me 15 minutes.”

Hongjoong then turned without waiting for any responses and retreated to his office, sitting in the darkness in his chair and instantly resting his head on the desktop as his shoulders sank with the weight of exhaustion and stress. He let his eyes close as he let himself rest for the time being before needing to head back out there to help Jongho and San.

His peaceful resting was broken by the door opening slowly and then shutting, but Hongjoong didn’t move at all. Footsteps hesitantly walked up to him before he heard and felt someone lean on the desk next to him. He moved closer to the person and moved to place his head on their thighs, shifting the rolling chair slightly as a hand fell into his fading red hair and his hands moved to wrap around a dangling leg.

“Is today a bad day to have wanted that date I was promised?”

Hongjoong shivered at the deep, melodic voice that had been haunting his dreams as he let out a mix of a humming and groaning sound that didn’t seem entirely human while he nuzzled closer to Seonghwa’s hand as the ravenette chuckled at his reaction.

“No. We can have the date. Just… Calming and not energetic.”

“Alright. I can do that. I can order food and have it delivered here. I doubt you’ve had any real food since breakfast, so we can have some dinner if you want. Then we can go to one of our apartments and watch movies while cuddling. You seem like you just need a mindless activity. I can feel the stress rolling off of you. You’d think you were dealing with finals and not me. You deserve a break.”

“Hmm. Sounds good. Gotta make sure San and Jongho don’t burn my business down before I leave them.”

His voice was now drenched in exhaustion, and he let out a startled sound before groaning as Seonghwa moved his hands to massage the barista’s tense shoulders.

“Maybe I should also give you a massage. You’re so tense. Geez.”

“Whatever you want. I may fall asleep if you do that, though.”

Seonghwa instantly stopped and placed his hand on top of Hongjoong’s head again.

“What are you in the mood for, Hongjoong?”

“Doesn’t matter. Lemme rest.”

Seonghwa chuckled quietly and shook his head at the barista before fishing out his phone from his pocket, ordering his favorite dishes from his favorite restaurant nearby. He was told that the food would be about 15-20 minutes as well as the cost, and he dutifully checked the time after he hung up. 

Nodding to himself, he placed his phone face up on the desk quietly and returned to running his hand through Hongjoong’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly. Seonghwa couldn’t help but chuckle as Hongjoong let out a hum in his dozed off state and cuddled up closer to him. He hummed songs quietly to himself as he let his eyes close for a while before checking the time. 13 minutes had passed.

Seonghwa sighed and shook Hongjoong awake regretfully. He needed Hongjoong to be aware when the food arrived at any minute. Thankfully, it wasn’t hard to wake the barista up, and it took everything in Seonghwa not to coo or pinch his cheeks because even if they were close, Seonghwa didn’t think they were that close. Not yet, but he hoped they would be soon.

Hongjoong groaned as he peeled open his eyes and glanced up at Seonghwa, who was leaning back on his hands while he swung his feet lightly. He smiled sleepily and rubbed his eyes as he sat up, stretching his back once he was upright. Seonghwa hopped off the desk and stretched his legs before taking Hongjoong’s wrist into his hold and tugging him out of the office and into the seating area of the cafe.

The ravenette nodded at San and Jongho at the counter as he guided the still sleepy barista through the cafe, letting him rub his eyes more as he stumbled behind Seonghwa. Once the duo were outside, Seonghwa lead Hongjoong to an unoccupied outdoor table that was placed outside the cafe and pulled out a chair for him, gently pushing him to sit down. Hongjoong complied, and Seonghwa sat next to him as the silence remained between them… Yet it wasn’t uncomfortable.

A few moments passed before a delivery man walked up, looking for who had ordered the food, and Seonghwa waved him over. The food was placed on their table, and Seonghwa dug in his wallet for the right amount of cash to hand over before the man was leaving. As he had been paying the delivery man, Hongjoong had pulled out the food and set everything out before looking around in confusion.

“Where are the drinks?”

“I didn’t order any. We’re sitting outside a cafe. Thought it would look weird if I ordered food and drinks while we sat outside your cafe. I was gonna walk inside and order us something to drink. Plus, you get some profit from it.”

Hongjoong looked shocked for a second as Seonghwa stood up.

“Wait- You didn’t have to do that.”

“Yes, I did. I wanted to. Let me do this for you, Hongjoong. Sit out here. Take in the noises and sounds of the outside world for once. Heaven knows the last time you’ve actually sat back and observed the sights… or been outside.”

With that, Seonghwa walked inside the cafe and up to the counter. Thankfully, no one was in line, so he greeted Jongho quickly.

“Can’t believe you actually got him to take a break. Normally, we have to drag him out kicking and screaming before locking him in his apartment. Now what can I get you?”

“Something with the least amount of caffeine. I don’t want to make him high on sugar just to have a gross crash later.”

“Alright, and for you?”

“A latte and one slice of the Aurora cake, please.”

“Don’t you have food?”

“Don’t question me. That cake is damn good.”

“Alright, alright.” Jongho chuckled under his breath as he tapped in the order. “That’ll be $10.50. We’ll bring it out to you, so just get back to him. It looks like he’s waiting on you to eat anyway.”

Jongho nodded to the window where Hongjoong was able to be seen just sitting in the chair with his head tilted back slightly while the food sat on the table. Seonghwa nodded in return and ran a hand through his hair before tapping the counter and moving away, not even sending the barista a farewell as he exited the building. He sat down next to Hongjoong again, chuckling as the red haired barista jumped and looked at him in surprise.

“They’ll bring us some drinks, so why don’t we start eating?” He glanced over at Hongjoong, raising an eyebrow. “Or are you so tired that I need to feed you, too?”

Seonghwa smirked lightly as he watched Hongjoong’s face turn a light shade of red before the barista hid his face behind his hands, grumbling under his breath. The ravenette let out another huff of amusement as he grabbed one of the covers for a container of food to start piling food on it after opening and breaking apart a pair of chopsticks they were given.

“What? Don’t like the idea of me babying you? Or would you rather me word it as pampering you?”

A flustered squeak was all the answer he was given, so he decided to let it go, and he handed over the food he had just piled onto the container top as a silent truce that he would drop the topic. Hongjoong accepted his truce, and Seonghwa started making his own plate before starting to eat.

Now, Seonghwa knew that he ate ravenously yet somehow clean yet seeing Hongjoong’s bewildered stare as his food hovered halfway to his mouth made Seonghwa flush with embarrassment as he swallowed the mouthful of food.

“I- I am told that I’m like a bottomless pit. Sorry if that disturbs you… But you should also eat your fill, or else I may end up finishing everything here.”

Hongjoong snapped out of it and started eating, only giving Seonghwa a shy smile. The ravenette shifted in his seat awkwardly at the moment that had just transpired before he leaned back against the chair and continued eating, but he made sure he ate slower than before. He had just resigned himself that they would be silent the whole meal when Hongjoong spoke.

“I wasn't disturbed. It’s just… You don’t eat like how you look like you would eat. Based on your face, one would think you ate slowly with measure bites or some other proper shit.”

Seonghwa felt one of his more pained-looking smiles grow on his face, and he quickly covered his face while his frame shook with a gentle laugh as he waved his other hand carefully, still holding his food with his waving hand. The barista once more stared at him in bewilderment since he had never seen one of Seonghwa’s more natural smiles or heard anything that wasn’t his smooth, gentle, and deep chuckle.

“People always think that. Sorry to disappoint, but I eat just like a teenager going through a growth spurt still.”

Once he had calmed down from his laughing enough to speak, Seonghwa dropped his hand as his smile faded slightly as he glanced at Hongjoong in amusement. He nudged the other’s leg before taking on a mock offended yet hurt expression, even pouting slightly as he continued to tease the barista.

“I thought you didn’t like people judging you, so why do you do it to me? Am I just different? Why are you so mean to me?”

The barista’s mouth opened and closed a couple times before he reached over and shoved Seonghwa’s shoulder with a look of playful distaste.

“Never do aegyo around me. That was embarrassing.”

“You liked it. Don’t lie.”

Seonghwa had continued to eat, so Hongjoong followed suit, fighting a smile as he did so. He thought it would go unnoticed by the college senior, but it didn’t as he heard Seonghwa exclaim in victory.

“Aha! You did like it. I’ll keep that noted down.”

The two continued to eat and refill their makeshift plates until San decided it was a good time to bring their drinks out, or also known as when they finished the dishes and placed them back in the bag that was on the ground. That way the table wouldn’t be overcrowded. Seonghwa was lounging back for a moment with his legs outstretched and his head tipped back, eyes closed. He looked stress-free at that moment.

San placed Seonghwa’s drink down first, and the ravenette sat forward to look at it, noticing the intricate heart design in it with a smile hidden behind his hand. He got his phone out and took a picture of his latte, completely ignoring the amused looks he was getting, and he put his phone down to sip at the warm drink. His eyes comedically widened as he placed the mug down and gave a tiny clap to the drink with a small giggle.

A plate getting placed in front of him jerked him out of his own little world to see both San and Hongjoong looking at him in amusement, and he smiled sheepishly as his cheeks dusted with pink. He ducked his head down and sipped the drink again to buy himself time to calm down. When he placed the mug down, Seonghwa glanced up as he grabbed the fork to start eating, dimly noting the cake color of the day was pink and green.

“I didn’t expect San’s stuff to taste that good. Don’t give me those looks.”

He cut a piece of the cake and was about to bring it up to his mouth when he felt a hit to his shoulder. Seonghwa widened his eyes and placed his fork down heavily while he stood up in mock anger and offense, making the chair scratch horrendously against the ground as it slid back. His voice seemed to drop an octave as his Satoori slipped out, accenting his normally clean dialect when he spoke to the younger.

“Yah! Choi San, I’m your hyung! Treat me as such!”

“What? You’re older than me? I didn’t know that at all!”

The younger was clearly playing with him as Seonghwa reached out suddenly, dragging San to him by his collar and putting him in a headlock before continuously ruffling the younger’s hair despite San’s squeaks of protest that he was ruining his hairstyle. He refused to stop, even locking San’s legs with his own legs as well as his body where he couldn’t move or kick him while he kept with the accent and mock offended tone.

“You know what to do to get out of this, Sannie~”

“I’m sorry, hyung. I’ll treat you with respect. Let me go!”

“Good. Now go away.”

Seonghwa removed himself from San and sat back down, not looking at the pouting younger male as he retreated back inside with a huff. The ravenette finally started eating his cake and glanced over at Hongjoong to see the barista sipping his drink, gazing at him in contemplation. He furrowed his eyebrows at the look, and he tilted his head.

“What?”

“You have multiple sides to you, Park Seonghwa. Why do you only show me the smooth flirt side?”

“Because it’s amusing when you get all flustered, obviously.”

“Thanks, I guess. What other side are you hiding from me?”

Seonghwa paused his eating, and he sent Hongjoong a quizzical look as one of his eyebrows quirked up as if emphasizing his confused state. He placed the fork down and kept his gaze on the barista.

“What do you mean, Hongjoong?”

“Like, you’ve got the smooth, flirty side; the gentle, caring side; the playful yet scolding side. How many more layers do you have, Hwa?”

Seonghwa’s lips turned up into a soft smile at the nickname, and he hummed as he leaned towards Hongjoong, placing his elbow on the arm of the chair and resting his weight on it. He crooked his finger to get Hongjoong to come close, and once he did, Seonghwa smirked lightly.

“Why don’t you find out?”

“I think I will. It’s fascinating just how many sides you have that are real and not fake.”

The ravenette’s smirk turned into a heartwarming smile, and he leaned even closer to place a gentle and quick kiss on Hongjoong’s cheek before pulling away. He then pulled away and finished eating his cake as well as his latte, licking his lips as he placed the mug on the plate and glancing over at Hongjoong.

“You ready to head out? Go to one of our apartments and further unwind?”

“Yeah. Let’s bring the dishes in and then I can go get my stuff.”

Seonghwa hummed his agreement and picked up his dishes as he stood up, making his way to the door and holding it open for Hongjoong to duck under with the bag of empty containers and his mug. Then the duo made their way to the back where Seonghwa put the dishes in the sink, washing the three pieces of glassware and the fork while Hongjoong threw away their dinner before gathering his stuff and leaving his apron. 

When they both were ready, they walked out the front and waved to the two baristas as they left. Hongjoong looked less than comfortable as they walked further and further from the cafe and the college campus. Seonghwa chuckled and bumped Hongjoong’s shoulder, smiling down at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“I just hope they don’t burn my cafe down while I’m gone.”

Seonghwa let out an unrestrained laugh and bumped his shoulder against Hongjoong’s again with a shake of his head.

“Jongho can handle San. Believe me. He’s responsible, but so is San. He just doesn’t like to show it. Anyway, which of ours are we going to? I did promise a movie, cuddles, and a possible massage.”

“I live further away from the campus, but it’s still a 15-20 minute walk from the cafe.”

“I actually live closer. I have a 15 minute walk to campus. 10 minutes to the cafe. We can go to mine.”

Hongjoong hummed in agreement and let Seonghwa lead him to his apartment. When they walked up, Hongjoong instantly could tell that Seonghwa lived in at least a slightly better situation than he did. The ravenette waved at the front desk person when they entered before moving to the elevator and riding up to the 8th floor. 

Seonghwa stepped out with Hongjoong a step behind, and he got out his keys to unlock the door, holding open the door for the smaller to walk in before following. They left their shoes neatly in the hallway before Seonghwa walked deeper into the apartment, dropping his keys and wallet on the coffee table in the living room as he turned to Hongjoong.

“Would you like anything to drink? We could either watch a movie out here on the couch or in my bed where it might be more comfortable to sleep unless you don’t mind me carrying you to bed because either way you’ll end up in the bed. You don’t need more knots in your already tense muscles.”

“Ah. I guess we can watch the movie in your room… And just water will be fine.”

“Ok. My room is to your left. The kitchen is to the right. You can make yourself comfortable, and I’ll fix us drinks.”

Hongjoong nodded and shuffled into Seonghwa’s room, secretly marveling at the cleanliness of the whole apartment as he sat on the bed and stared at his jeans. Jeans were so uncomfortable to wear to sleep, but he guessed he would have to suck it up. 

The barista was just laying back when Seonghwa walked in with two glasses of water. He placed them both down on cup holders on his nightstand and turned to look at Hongjoong, frowning as he realized the barista was wearing jeans.

“Hey, Joongie?”

The barista smiled at the nickname. 

“Yeah, Hwa?”

“Would you like a pair of sweatpants? I think San or Wooyoung left a pair here. Wooyoung’s would fit your legs. San’s might fit your waist… Which do you prefer?”

“Uh… I guess San’s?”

Seonghwa nodded and started going through his dresser before taking out a pair of sweatpants and throwing them at Hongjoong. Then he took out another pair as well as a hoodie before walking to a door on the side of the room, opening it as he looked back at Hongjoong.

“I’ll change in the bathroom. You can change in here. Ok?”

Hongjoong nodded, and Seonghwa closed the bathroom door to let them both get changed. Only a few minutes passed before Seonghwa was stepping back into his room to see Hongjoong already half-asleep. The ravenette shook his head and chuckled as he walked up to the bed and situated the barista so that he was fully laying down instead of having his feet dangling off the side where he had sat down.

“Hongjoong, do you want me to massage you? You need to loosen up.”

Hongjoong blinked up at Seonghwa and rolled onto his stomach as he spoke with a sleepy voice.

“Sure.”

Seonghwa smiled fondly and moved to sit on the bed before moving closer to the red haired male. He ran a hand through Hongjoong’s hair, procuring a sleepy smile and a quiet hum.

“Joongie, I’ll need to sit on your hips a little bit to get the best angle. Is that ok?”

Seonghwa watched Hongjoong’s eyes flutter open to look at him before he closed them with a nod. The ravenette nodded and moved to place his other leg to Hongjoong’s other side, but he didn’t place all his weight on the barista as he leaned forward and started to massage Hongjoong’s tense muscles, fingers digging in firmly yet gently to work out stubborn knots.

A smile made its way onto Seonghwa’s face as Hongjoong let out a mix of small pained or relaxed sounds when he worked out a knot, knowing that brief pain was a good sign that he was successfully working out the stress. At some point, he started to speak quietly to the red haired male about miscellaneous things like how finals were going and what he did while he was taking breaks from studying and finals. 

He slid up the bed further so that he could focus on Hongjoong’s shoulders and release the unrelenting tension there, staring at the half of the barista’s relaxed face as much as he could without losing track of what he was doing. What he wasn’t expecting was Hongjoong’s eyes sliding open one time that he was staring down at him, and his eyes widened before he quickly looked away as his cheeks dusted in pink, suddenly finding Hongjoong’s shoulder very interesting. 

“Why do you keep staring at me?”

“Because… You’re beautiful and deserve to be admired.”

Seonghwa was surprised that his voice was steady and calm despite the restlessness he felt inside, but he wasn’t as surprised as he processed Hongjoong’s voice was still sleep laden and slightly raspy as if he truly had fallen asleep for a while during the massage. He glanced at the barista’s face as he finished, noticing how his cheeks were now dusted with pink.

“W-well… That means you deserve to be admired, too, because you’re, like, sculpted by the gods.”

The ravenette chuckled and moved off of Hongjoong, sitting on his knees next to the barista as he reached under his pillows to tug the sheets down even with Hongjoong’s weight pressing them down. He laid down with some space between the two of them and reached for his remote after pulling the blankets back up over them. Seonghwa laid back down and turned on the tv, turning down the volume before putting on a fantasy movie called Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. 

In the back of his mind, he dimly wondered what it would be like if he and Hongjoong were in the series before he shook out of it as the other shifted closer to him. Seonghwa held his breath and his eyes widened as Hongjoong placed his head on his shoulder before wrapping his arm over his chest, feeling a poke to his side made him exhale sharply before taking in another breath.

“You have to breathe in order to continue seeing me, Hwa~”

Seonghwa felt a contorted smile take over his face as he let out a breathy chuckle, wrapping his arm around Hongjoong’s shoulder and letting his hand run through the surprisingly soft red locks that Hongjoong possessed multiple times.

“Yes, yes, of course. I was just surprised.”

“Cute.”

Seonghwa felt his cheeks heat up once more as he kept his gaze on the tv, causing Joong to laugh sleepily and pat his chest.

“Your heart sped up. You like compliments, Hwa?”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll keep that in mind… Thanks, by the way… For the massage. You didn’t have to.”

“But I wanted to. You deserved it.”

“I hope you know this means I get to give you a massage in the morning. I don’t like feeling indebted.”

“Alright, but right now you deserve sleep. Don’t let me hold you back.”

Hongjoong hummed as Seonghwa kept playing with his hair and even scratching lightly at his scalp, and he quickly succumbed to his exhaustion as his breathing evened out. Seonghwa kept playing with his hair until he himself fell asleep with his hand locked in Hongjoong’s hair.

Seonghwa woke up the next day on his side with his legs tangled up with someone else’s as well as his arm wrapped protectively around the warmth pressed against his chest while his other hand was laid out across his head. The warmth wasn’t what woke him up. No, it was the giggles. He kept his eyes closed as he focused his listening to the unusual sound.

Quickly, he identified San’s giggle, but he also heard the others. To say that he was confused was an understatement, but he kept still and kept his breathing even as if he was still asleep while he listened.

“I can’t believe we found them like this. That was their first official date, right?”

Through Seonghwa’s sleep hazed mind, he could tell it was San speaking before Yeosang spoke, but his voice sounded off as if his voice was coming from a speaker.

“It was, but this is cute. Look how protective Hwa hyung is of Hongjoong hyung in his sleep. San, move closer.”

There was the sound of movement coming closer, and the muffled giggles and chuckles got a little bit clearer. Though, Seonghwa was momentarily distracted by Hongjoong burrowing his face further into his chest, and he tightened his grip around the barista subconsciously. The movement incited sharp yet muffled squeals from the speaker-like source again and a couple of muffled squeaks as well as a couple of camera sounds from the room, which meant that photos were being taken. Seonghwa shifted at the noise with a small groan and buried his face in Hongjoong’s hair, letting the red locks obscure his face.

“You guys are going to wake Seonghwa hyung up. I know you’re on video call, and I have the volume down, but you guys are still really loud.”

Why was Wooyoung in his room? With San? He made a face internally as he hoped the couple didn’t do anything unsanitary while he was asleep.

“I guess this means Hongjoong hyung isn’t going to make it in today. I’ll head on over. Jongho, you have the scheduled shift, right?”

“Right. I’ll see you at the cafe in half an hour, Yeosang hyung.”

“What? But you promised me cuddles today, Sangie.”

“Get over it, Mingi.” Yeosang deadpanned to his boyfriend, causing Seonghwa to try not to laugh. “You know Hongjoong hyung doesn’t let himself relax like that. It’s a wonder Seonghwa hyung got him away from the cafe.”

“Yeah, for real. I wonder how Seonghwa managed to get him away.”

“How else, Yunho? He probably offered Hongjoong for them to get laid. There’s no other possible way he got Hongjoong that relaxed.”

“Not everyone thinks with their dick, San.”

“You’re just-”

San got cut off as Seonghwa had enough of listening and chucked a pillow at him not too gently as he pulled his head up to glare at San blearily. The blonde squeaked and stumbled back against the wall with a thump.

“Shut the fuck up and learn respect. Get out. I didn’t invite you in.”

“Oh- He woke Seonghwa hyung up. Seonghwa hyung, let it be known this was all San and Wooyoung’s idea! Don’t kill any of the rest of us!”

“Hmm. Of course. Why are you still here, San, Wooyoung? I said get out.”

“You gave me a key for a reason! We had to see why Hongjoong hyung didn’t open the cafe and why you didn’t show up to the study session.”

Seonghwa opened his mouth to reply, but a pillow flying over him and straight into San’s face interrupted him as the red hair moved from near his chin.

“Go the fuck away, and no. I didn’t get laid. I don’t let my hormones control me unlike the couple in the room.”

“Oh, shit. Hongjoong hyung is awake. Good luck, Woosan! You’re going to die!”

The line quickly cut out multiple times, indicating their friends got off, and San looked thoroughly scared as he inched towards the door with Wooyoung mirroring him on the other side. Hongjoong didn’t like the crawling pace, apparently, because he launched himself off the bed and chased the two out the room amidst yelps and cries for forgiveness until Seonghwa heard the door slam and then silence.

He laid his head back down and closed his eyes, waiting for Hongjoong to return. The ravenette had dozed back off when he felt the bed dip and the blanket get pulled back up around their shoulders. He then felt Hongjoong move his arm to wrap around the barista as he moved to tuck his head under Hwa’s chin, tangling their legs back together. Seonghwa tightened his hold on Hongjoong and gripped at the back of his shirt as he buried his face in Hongjoong’s hair once more.

Hongjoong chuckled breathily against his chest and pressed more against Seonghwa until there was not any possible space between them, and the ravenette shivered slightly as he felt shapes get traced into his chest before the hand moved to trace over his facial features as he fell deeper asleep with Hongjoong’s muffled speaking filling his ear.

“Even sleeping, you look sculpted by the gods, yet you also look youthful. You are otherworldly, Hwa. Truly you are with your looks and personality. I’m so lucky that you’ve picked me. You deserve much more.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/5tarspromise) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/5tarspromise)!


End file.
